


little thrills

by d0ng_y0ung (justawks)



Series: boylog [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Juyeon-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Younghoon (The Boyz), two bros sharing beverages on a terrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawks/pseuds/d0ng_y0ung
Summary: He feels giddy, can hear the excitement in his own voice. He just gets like this sometimes, just a hint too much, especially when he gets something he’s been wanting after a long wait. Case in point: right now, alone with his hyung and with a thin veneer of normalcy, he could skip and yell down the streets of Jongno-gu if they let him.or, Juyeon is given 90 minutes to feel normal.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: boylog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793686
Kudos: 25





	little thrills

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my drafts so here you go...
> 
> based on this [vlog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfylcLbKGu8), featuring a heavy dose of projection. 100% fiction, as always.

They’ve hardly had a moment to themselves in weeks, so it’s hard not to feel overjoyed at the prospect of a blissful 90 minutes alone for a lunch break. Even the ever-present vlog camera and the stern reminder to be back by 1:30 isn’t enough to dampen Juyeon’s spirits. 

He’s bouncing lightly on his heels as he waits by the entrance, camera gripped tightly in one hand, wallet and phone in the other. 

“We’re at the Bukchon Hanok Village,” he tells the invisible viewers. 

He feels a familiar presence approach from the back.

“It’s so pretty,” Jaehyun adds from over his shoulder. Juyeon turns to face him.

“Yes, hyung, you are,” he says with a simpering grin. This will be edited out later, he knows, and he might even receive another stern talking to. _How many times do we have to tell you not to go too far with the fanservice, Juyeon? You should know better by now_. As always, it’s worth it for the way Jaehyun’s face flushes sweetly, even as he pretends to gag at the compliment. 

It’s shockingly bright outside, especially after the soft filtered light from within the hanok. The air is crisp and clean, though, and there are no staff, no members, hardly any passersby, really, so Juyeon lets his shoulders drop, lets himself relax into the moment. They’ve left Younghoon back at the shooting site, promising to bring him back something to eat while he finishes up his solo shots.

They’re standing on the street corner waiting to cross when the older boy pulls out the camera again. 

“We rented out a filming set,” Jaehyun explains to the camera as they wait. “The maximum capacity of the hanok is 12 people, so next time I hope The Boyz can all come together.”

“It was _so_ pretty.” Juyeon is the one to say it this time. He’s like a broken record, really, and uncreative to boot, but he’s never been that good with his words. The beauty of the place, in contrast to the usual stark modernity of the company building or broadcast stages, has awoken something sentimental and wistful inside him that he wasn’t expecting. 

(He’s always found there to be something overwhelming in too much newness. Their dorm is modern and large, the backstage areas of music show stages cluttered with the latest camera and sound technology he doesn’t even attempt to understand, as much as he probably should. Old and beautiful places soothe some deep part of him that the idol lifestyle has shaken free._

“You can stay overnight, as well!” he adds excitedly. “Later on, I think it’d be fun if all 12 of us—”

“—rent it out and hang out,” Jaehyun cuts in.

“Right,” Juyeon echoes, glad the other boy has caught on to what he was thinking. He feels giddy every time they share a thought, feels flush with warmth at the evidence, weak as it might be, that they understand each other. 

“It’s so pretty,” he offers to the camera again, eyes darting from sight to sight around them. The prospect of no staff, no cameras, nothing but 12 of their members occupying this place together...he barely holds in the wistful sigh that builds in the back of his throat.

The cafe, once they arrive, is a small little place tucked down a half-level from the street. It feels cozy, protected, the empty streets and empty cafe adding to the illusion that they have some anonymity or privacy here. 

(In reality, they probably do. No one really knows The Boyz as Juyeon had always imagined they would, back before debut. They could probably get away with something here, sitting a little too close or talking a little too seriously. There’s not even a manager with them—a testament to the expectation that they won’t be recognized.)

“We’re sitting in front of a great view,” Juyeon says to the camera, turning it around so the future viewers can get a glimpse of the palace wall across from them. He can see Jaehyun smirking out of the corner of his eye, knows the older man is holding back some snide comment at _what a great view it is, indeed_.

“We still have to order,” he says, grabbing the menu. Like always, his mind ticks through the list he’s had memorized for years. _Sangyeon-hyung, coffee...Kevin, something iced, even in the cold…_

“But it’s no fun just drinking coffee,” Juyeon finishes. “How about a bet?” 

He feels giddy, can hear the excitement in his own voice. He just gets like this sometimes, just a hint too much, especially when he gets something he’s been wanting after a long wait. Case in point: right now, alone with his hyung and with a thin veneer of normalcy, he could skip and yell down the streets of Jongno-gu if they let him. 

It’s been a point of contention between him and the company for years, the way they want him and the rest of Bermuda line to be blank and soulless—vehicles for whatever newfangled styling they’ve put them in, emotionless dolls made famous for their faces. The maknaes are allowed to indulge in moments of pure youthfulness, and Juyeon has always hated the way he feels jealous of that freedom sometimes. 

Like most things with The Boyz, the bet is settled with a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. They both play scissors first; Juyeon gets that same, silly little thrill at the idea that they are thinking similarly. Another round, paper over rock, and Juyeon emerges victorious.

Jaehyun goes to order—a strawberry smoothie for himself and a hazelnut iced americano for Juyeon—while Juyeon stays seated. There’s no one else at the cafe, so the older boy returns quickly.

“The barista says there’s a terrace upstairs with a better view,” Jaehyun says as he arrives at the counter. “We can wait for the drinks and then go up, if you want?” 

Juyeon nods, offering a smile. 

The drinks are ready quickly, sweet and cold even in the spring air. The head upstairs as he explains to the camera what has happened. This is the sort of thing the fans like, he supposes, getting a glimpse into their more normal moments. 

The terrace is up in the trees, lifted from the street in a way that makes it feel even more private than the empty cafe below. He adjusts the camera on the tabletop before offering Jaehyun a perfunctory “thanks for the drink.” 

“Sure thing,” says the older boy as he peers over the ledge to the street below. 

They take a moment to sample each other's drinks; shared straws, another silly little thrill. 

He always gets strange and sentimental when they’re given even a moment of rest, and today is no exception. “Ah, this is the leisure you get with a cup of coffee,” he says out loud, more for the benefit of the camera than his companion. He looks out over the hanok village speckled with shops and street signs; past and present coming together, wild nature above ordered rows of shops.

It’s hard not to think of himself _before_ whenever he goes to historical sites. Before-Juyeon was quiet and angry and tried too hard. Before-Juyeon hid these internal flights of fancy from everyone, nervous they would shatter the image the company told him he needed to have. It was only after realizing _every_ idol puts on a facade, that no one is really _that_ charming and put together, that he was able to let himself slip from time to time. 

“Making some time in between schedules and going around…” his voice trails off as he searches for the right words.

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun asks, even though they both know that he already knows the answer. 

“I do,” Juyeon agrees. Maybe that is all he wanted to say, after all. 

Jaehyun leans forward to take another sip of his shake, likely all too aware of how quickly 90 minutes can pass. Sweet strawberry condensation slips down the side of the glass. 

“I sleep in between shoots,” Jaehyun says to the camera. This is really only partly true, but they’ve figured out that the only thing their fans love more than whatever fanservice is trending at the moment is hearing that they’re well-rested and well-fed. All of the members take pains to emphasize their sleep schedules and film or photograph their meals to share, evidence that they’re not wasting away for fame. 

“I do sleep,” Juyeon offers, “but walking the neighborhood...I just wanted to take a stroll today.” 

He doesn’t know how to say what he wants to, that these little glimpses into what his normal life could be like are so rare, so fleeting, he’d gladly give up sleep for days if it meant the chance to spend an afternoon like this. 

(He knows he can’t say everything either, the way that Younghoon had offered to shoot first and ushered them off with a knowing smile. The way Jaehyun had said “I’ll order for you,” with a gentle expression. The way each silly little thrill feels when it runs up and down his spine, the way these things never get old.) 

“I think today’s shoot, well, I think it’ll be very healing,” is what he settles on. 

Never enough to demonstrate what he really means, but perhaps these are the thoughts he can keep to himself. He looks up, catches Jaehyun’s knowing eye. 

Keep between the two of them, then.


End file.
